The invention relates to a track-guided toy vehicle operated as a track-guided vehicle on a raceway cooperating via a current consumer with a metallic current rail device of the raceway, whereby a magnet is installed in the toy vehicle which is moved by an electric motor, to optimize the traction between the track and the toy vehicle, said magnet being directed at the current rail device of the track.
A known toy vehicle shown in DE 32 40 712 C2 is driven by an electric motor on a track having a guide groove for a guide pin on the toy vehicle, with the guide groove containing a ferromagnetic current conductor. A permanent magnet is installed in the vehicle to improve the traction of the toy vehicle by magnetic cohesion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,393 describes a toy vehicle suitable for operation on a magnetic track. The wheels of the toy vehicle there are magnets because that targeted traction between said wheels and the raceway is the desired goal.
An object of the present invention is to provide a toy vehicle that can be operated on a track with the aid of a magnet such a that a properly functioning traction of the toy vehicle is ensured under different driving operation states.
This object has been achieved by providing that the magnetic force of the traction-optimizing magnet is influencable as a function or condition of the driving states of the toy vehicle.
Among the main advantages achieved with the present invention are that the controlled magnetic force of the magnet provides the toy vehicle with excellent traction in defined driving operation states. When driving straight ahead, the toy vehicle achieves a higher speed, because the magnetic force decreases with an increase in speed. The force may be zero at full load. In the braking position of a regulator with which the toy vehicle is controlled, the toy vehicle is pulled toward the track under the influence of magnetic force and the braking distance is shortened by increasing the rolling resistance and the magnetic force. The magnetic force stabilizes the vehicle in turning, namely when the person controlling the vehicle briefly moves the regulator in the direction of zero. In addition, when turning the vehicle, the drift angle and thus also the curve stability can be metered in a controlled manner via the position of the regulator. Finally, the structural design of the magnet and its arrangement in the toy vehicle can be implemented with comparatively simple means.